A process is described in WO 01/51194 and WO 03/048034 (Accentus plc) in which methane is reacted with steam, to generate carbon monoxide and hydrogen in a first catalytic reactor; the resulting gas mixture is then used to perform Fischer-Tropsch synthesis in a second catalytic reactor. The overall result is to convert methane to hydrocarbons of higher molecular weight, which are usually liquid under ambient conditions. The two stages of the process, steam/methane reforming and Fisher-Tropsch synthesis, require different catalysts, and catalytic reactors are described for each stage. The catalytic reactors enable heat to be transferred to or from the reacting gases, respectively, as the reactions are respectively endothermic and exothermic; the heat required for steam/methane reforming may be provided by combustion. The two stages operate most effectively at different pressures, but raising the pressure between the two stages is expensive and uses energy.